Welcome to Inkopolis Hub!
by Kin Siofra
Summary: Three years since the adventures of Agent 4 and 2 years after the octolings became known to the inklings. They have all been getting along and, now, Inkopolis Hub is more of a diverse place for Inklings and Octolings to co-exist together. Turfing is still their pride and joy but, now, new agents must rise to put an end to a new threat that could put a risk at this co-existence.
1. Prolouge

Chapter 0:

"_What is going on?!"_

"_Agent 4, respond!"_

"_..."_

"_Agent 4, answer us!"_

"_Agent 1… it's no use. He's not responding. He's-"_

"_Don't say it, Agent 2! He has to be alright!"_

"_..."_

"_I think this is out of our hands… I have to retreat for now."_

"_Agent 3, what happened to Agent 4?!"_

"_..."_

"_Agent 3!"_

"_I don't know… he was here and then disappeared… along with Agent 8…"_

"_Wha..?!"_

"_We'll discuss this more when I've returned… Agent 3 out for now."_


	2. So It begins

Chapter 1:

_Chirp!_ A couple of birds could be heard as the sun was sitting high in the sky. The area was filled with inklings and octolings; some of them shopping and others waiting to throw their hat into the ring of the infamous Turf Wars. These competitions pitted inklings and octolings against each other to see who is the strongest and the best. It was all fun and games though, the way it had been for hundreds of years.

"Hm…" a girl softly hummed as she looked through some scrolls she had come across. These scrolls seemed to have just fallen into her lap. "These are interesting, but what are they supposed to mean…?"

"Hey!" a voice yelled into her ear after removing the headphones that were placed over them. She jumped and looked up at the young man standing over her bed. "Stop listening to your damn music and let's get going! We already said we were going to get into some turf wars to make money, didn't we?!"

"Oh. Sorry, Shawn." the girl gave a small smile as she turned off her music and sat up. "Just couldn't help but be engrossed in these scrolls I found and couldn't help myself."

"Where did you even find these anyways, Quinn?" he asked his twin sister as he folded his arms with a skeptical look on his face.

"Hm… in a trash can near that sewer grate!" she smiled matter-of-factly at this as she swiped the only long tentacle on her left side back.

"...seriously? Doesn't that sound weird to you!?" Shawn couldn't believe his sister sometimes. Quinn looked at him with a slightly confused look on her face, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"You think so?" she asked.

Shawn's eye twitched a bit as he shook his head. "Of course it does! Anyways, let's just get going, okay? We haven't done much in turf wars lately and we need money to get new clothes and weapons and food."

Quinn sighed as she stood up, pulling on her Birded Corduroy Jacket, zipping it up. "Fine, fine. Let's go. I don't want you bursting a tentacle."

Shawn just sighed again as he made sure his tentacles were in the usual ponytail as he headed to the door. He grabbed his weapon, the Grim Range Blaster. Though it had undergone several modifications over the last couple years, the regulations that had been placed on old specials were now available again. No one really understood _why_ those regulations had been set up in the first place, but they were finally lifted after three years. Now both modifications of the weapons could be used. Shawn always liked his Grim Range Blaster to be with the Burst Bombs and the Tenta Missiles.

"Who did you recruit this time to join us?" Quinn asked as she grabbed her own weapon, an L-3 Nozzlenose. Quinn was rather fond of the variation with the Disruptors and Killer Wail.

"Just a couple friends."

"...oh great…" Quinn sighed, figuring out who were already going to be there third and forth player.

And, as they arrived to Inkopolis Hub, she was correct. The two people she found a bit annoying sometimes and two people who weren't normally the type to fight seriously unless they really needed money.

"Hey, Shawn! Hey, Quinn!" a squid girl called as she waved her arm rapidly. Her tentacles were done up in pigtails and she was wearing a firewave tee that was a bit too small for her figure and had Pilot Goggles strapped to the top of her head.

"Hey, Roxan," Shawn greeted in a slightly monotone voice. He then looked at the octoling boy standing next to her. "Hey, Ziyad."

The octoling boy, Ziyad, looked up at him and nodded a bit in greeting. Ziyad definitely wasn't much of a talker and was more shy than standoffish. His tentacle was flipped over his head and slightly fell over his face. He was wearing an Annaki Mask and Black Inky Rider.

"Let's g-" Roxan began before the chime from the large screen against the wide skyscraper building. It tuned into the Inkopolis News, which seemed to be hosted by different celebrities depending on the area you were in.

_"It's Inkopolis News coming at ya from the Hub of Inkopolis!" _One of the male celebrities stated as the news started.

"_We're your hosts from Under Sea Bottom Rock, Asher and…" _the second male celebrity continued.

The first one then spoke up again. "_...Knox! We have breaking news!"_ The teleprompter behind the two flashed to a large picture of large of a giant catfish like creature. "_The Great Zapfish of Inkopolis Hub has disappeared!"_

"_I feel like this is rather familiar…"_ Asher stated with a small frown.

"_I'm sure it's just taking a nice nap somewhere safe~"_

"_But if it doesn't come back soon, we could lose the remaining power we actually have stored."_

"_Ha! I wouldn't worry too much about it. After all, the __**catfish**_ _doesn't have your tongue!"_ a small symbol sounded as Knox said this, making Asher snort and shake his head.

"_I suppose so?"_ The two looked back towards the camera again as the teleprompter changed again. "_Anyways, here are the map rotations!"_ The teleprompter changed and a stage appeared on it for the Turf Wars. Near the corner read the name _Frogfish Airlines_ where a large amount of airplanes were seen stationed around the area. It then flashed to the next stage that read _Botanical Leafy Sea Dragon._

It then switched to the ranked battle stages. It showed stages most people in the Square were used too but shared with them. _Starfish Mainstage_ and _MakoMart_.

"_Those are the stages!"_ Asher stated with a large grin. "_Remember to play fair and-"_

Along with Knox, Asher and him ran a hand their hair - Asher having more of a buzz cut but a couple tentacles coming out in a long ponytail and Knox having longer tentacles about shoulder length, a part of it covering his right eye.

"_Don't get tide down, high tide is on your side!"_ Asher and Knox, the two Octoling idols, said in unison before the large screen went to playing advertisements.

"Wow… Didn't think the Great Zapfish would go missing," Roxan murmured with surprise.

"Well, as they said, it could just be napping somewhere else," Shawn commented as he looked over at the other three near him.

"Let's just focus on turfing for now," Quinn stated with a small smile. "Better to worry about it later than when they don't have much information for us."

"Right," Roxan nodded as the four of them headed into the lobby.

0-0-0

"_What do you __**mean**_ _the sunken scrolls are missing, Agent 3!?"_

"_I had to hide them in a trash can since I was being followed."_

"_What!?"_

"_It was the best option at the time. I didn't think anyone would actually find them near that grate."_

"_This isn't good! Those are supposed to be secret!"_

"_I'll find them, Agent 2. Don't worry, but we will need help now that the Cap'n isn't around anymore."_

"_..."_

"_Right. Just find them fast before someone reads through them too much."_

"_...right…"_


	3. The Turf War Disrupted

A/N: Anything that is **bolded **means that they are talking through their headsets in this chapter.

Chapter 2:

Quinn sighed as they stood in the lobby, waiting for them to be spawned onto the battlefield. She at least knew what map they would be playing on. Frogfish Airlines. This map wasn't knew to her personally, but it didn't come up in rotation as often as other stages due to the fact that there were planes taking off and landing a lot. It was more often seen during the rare splatfests. They weren't as popular in the hub as they were in the square and plaza. This was just due to the Hub still being in development in places and Under Sea Bottom Rock had never done them before so they weren't sure how to go about announcing them. Even after two splatfests, they still seemed rather awkward announcing them.

"Is something wrong, Quinn?" Roxan asked as she looked over at the other squid. Quinn looked over at her and shrugged.

"I'm fine. Was just doing some reading and Shawn interrupted me."

"You're so weird. I find reading _so_ boring."

"It's not for everyone but I like it." Quinn looked back at the map before they were ready to begin. They stepped into the spawn portal and they headed off. When they appeared on the battlefield, they were in the Botanical Leafy Sea Dragon. The area they were in was surrounded by the different plant life that had been found to be a rare species. To keep everything from being destroyed, there were glass barriers to keep ink, inklings and octolings from stepping on them. The spawn points were high above the area and there was only one way down. Forward. They heard the sound of the countdown going on before the horn sounded for the battle to begin.

The four of them headed off into the battlefield, splitting off in different directions. Each of them had a different category of weapons. Shawn with his Grim Range Blaster, Quinn with her L-3 Nozzlenose, Ziyad with his 4K E-liter scope charger, and Roxan with her inkbrush. Not many squids went with such a variety, but each was well versed in their main weapon.

Through their headsets, they spoke to each other.

**"I'm moving in!"** Roxan commented over her headset as she inked some of the turf in front of her before diving into the ink and swimming forward in the dark blue ink their team was colored. She smiled as she got closer to the middle, Ziyad painting a nice path for her with his charger. It was a lot easier to get in without being seen. Ziyad would move a bit little by little and make the path. Quinn and Shawn painted their own paths as they moved towards the middle, but going through the back areas that they could go. The two moved on opposite sides behind the glass.

The three close range weaponed users continued to move closer and closer to the middle. As they were close, Shawn stopped and hid behind one of the glass cases, but had his Grim Range Blaster ready. As he raised it, he smirked as he saw an enemy octoling approaching a bit hastily. He waited for just the right moment, firing a shot and hitting him dead on.

"Alright, Shawn!" Roxan exclaimed as she came out of her ink for just a moment, only to be shot by the enemy's charger. Shawn shook his head as he went back into his ink, swimming to a different location.

"Hiyah!" Quinn yelled as she used her nozzlenose to hit an enemy, hitting them several times before they went down. Quinn frowned a bit. This seemed a little too easy, but she quickly went to hide again as she barely dodged the shot from the enemy charger. Quinn looked around as she went to hide and narrowed her eyes. "**Oh great…"**

"**What is it?"** Ziyad asked through his headset.

"**The enemy has two chargers and they're keeping an eye on everything,"** Quinn stated. They weren't going to win at this rate. The enemy team must have been seeing what weapons they had with how easy it was to pick the other two off.

"**Don't worry! I can do this!"** Roxan commented before a small squeak could be heard, making Quinn sigh. There went their ditziest player. Why couldn't she just stay in her ink before attacking?

"**Roxan, **_**stop**_ **fooling around!"** Shawn angrily said in a whisper.

"**Sorry…" **Roxan's voice sounded disappointed a bit as she headed back towards the center. Shawn also went into his ink and swam and got a bit closer, seeing a nice ink trail for him. "**Don't get too close, Ziyad."**

"**Don't worry, Roxan,"** Ziyad commented in a low voice. "**They're chargers aren't long enough. I can get a bit closer before I have to stop or try to do other thi-"** Ziyad said before he grunted as he dodged an attack from his left side. He was still splattered with paint but he had avoided being knocked out at the moment. He quickly dove in their teams colored ink, quickly swimming off. He panted a bit as he emerged a bit away from where he had been. He looked around, softly cursing. He was closer than he wanted to be but he didn't have much of a choice.

"**Ziyad! Are you okay!?" **Roxan softly asked with concern.

"**Yeah. I'm fine."**

"**Good. We can't lose you as our main base of jumping to,"** Quinn commented as she hid behind another glass tank. "**Just try to lay low for the moment."**

"**Right,"** Ziyad murmured as he slid back into his ink to stay hidden for the time being. Quinn smiled a bit before she went ahead. She popped out of the ink to attack a player before hiding and swimming again. Just as she emerged from the ink, she felt herself shot and, not long after, respawning back at their spawn point.

"Ow… those chargers are an issue…" Quinn looked ahead and frowned as she watched everywhere being filled with dark yellow ink and covering their dark blue ink. What were they supposed to do? Those two chargers were camping really badly and, unless they could get to the upper half of the garden, they didn't have much room to move.

"Quinn," Shawn's voice came as he respawned next to her. Quinn looked at her twin brother, looking at him curiously. "Think a distraction is in order while you get behind one of the chargers."

"Who's going to be the distraction?"

"Roxan and I."

"...Are you sure?"

"Yeah. What else do you suggest?" Shawn asked as he looked ahead, seeing the desperate struggle Roxan was giving to keep the other two players from advancing. Even though she took one of them out, the other player knocked her out since she had too much ink splatter.

"Roxan," Quinn said as she looked as the inkling spawned back into their base.

"Hm?" Roxan looked at the other girl.

"Are you willing to be a distraction with Shawn?"

"Sure! If it means knocking out those snipers!" Roxan said with much determination. "Let's do it!" she quickly splashed into their blue ink and swam off. Shawn looked at Quinn and nodded to her. She nodded back as they both swam off in different directions.

Quinn snuck behind the glass tanks covering the plants, slowly making her way into the enemy base, making sure to try and not make too much ink. She hopped from one ink blot to the next, slowly listening as Shawn and Roxan distracted the other players. Just as the two were splatted, Quinn smirked and quickly killed one of the chargers.

"Ha!" Quinn cheered. Just as she was about to dive into her ink, she felt herself get splatted and respawn at base. She cringed, holding her chest a bit. "Why did that hurt more than usual?"

"**Quinn! Are you okay!?"** Shawn asked through the headset, concerned.

"**I… think I will be, but that shot hurt **_**way**_ **more than it usually did…"**

"**What?"** Shawn stopped and hid, looking around a bit before his eyes widened as he saw his friend, Ziyad. He had changed from the blue color their team was to the yellow of the enemy team. "How is that?"

"What is it?" Roxan softly asked as she popped up next to her friend, looking in the direction he was looking. "What?! Why is Ziyad-"

Shawn covered her mouth as he glared at her a bit. "Sh!" he waited for her to nod before looking back at their other friend, turning his headset back to speaking mode. "**Quinn… the odds are against us somehow."**

"**What does that mean?"** his twin asked with a confused tone.

"**I don't know how, but Ziyad is the enemy ink color and is firing at us."**

"**What!?"**

Just as Quinn popped up, she felt the sharp pain from before as she was splatted by Ziyad once again. She respawned and stayed put, confused by what was going on. This sudden color change didn't make much sense. Just when they thought things were going to continue, a loud siren blared. Everyone stopped and looked around before gushing water came down on them. All of them were splatted and, when they respawned, they were in their locker room spawns.

"What the-?" Quinn looked around with confusion before frowning as she saw Ziyad laying next to them.

"Ziyad!" Shawn and Roxan exclaimed in unison as Shawn carefully picked his friend up. "Hey!"

The octoling groaned as his eyes slowly opened, looking around the room a bit with his bright, silver orbs. "...Shawn?" he asked before looking at the other two. "...where are we?"

"We're in our locker room we started off in…" Quinn quietly informed him. "We were somehow kicked out of the turf battle and we ended back here."

"Yeah! Water just came down on us all of a sudden!" Roxan exclaimed. She knew they could usually spend time in water outside of turf wars, but not inside of them. "We were all splatted I'm sure, but don't know why."

"Hey!" a voice came as a couple people rushed into the room. "Is everyone okay!?" The four looked confused for a moment but then realized they were doctors. They weren't thin by any means, but their shells on their backs made them fierce and sturdy in their field.

"Can you check on my friend!?" Shawn asked, concern still present in his voice. The three doctors came over as fast as they could and started checking Ziyad, but also checking the other three as well.

Everyone was silent as the doctors checked them before the three conversed and looked at them.

"We're not sure of the cause, but your friend needs a lot of rest. We need to get him to the clinic to run further tests," one of the doctors stated, which only caused Shawn to frown as he felt his friend tense up a bit.

"What _kind_ of tests?" Shawn asked darkly as his eyes narrowed.

"Ink tests," another doctor commented. "We just need to draw some of his ink to test and then he can go home and rest."

"...only if I come with."

The doctors looked at each other before nodding to him. Shawn nodded back as he carefully lifted Ziyad into his arms and followed the doctors. Roxan frowned as she watched them leave.

"Wh-What's going on?" she asked nervously, slightly shaking.

Quinn gently placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled a bit. "It'll be okay. Maybe his ink changing color suddenly just caused him some pain. I'm sure they'll figure out what is going on. Just stay positive." As much as she found Roxan to be annoying, she also didn't want to give in to her own fears that something could be really wrong.

Roxan sniffled a bit as tears welled in her eyes, but nodded. "R-Right. I'll stay positive." she stood up and looked at Quinn. "We'll talk later, okay? I want to follow them and make sure Ziyad's okay."

"Of course. Let me know how things go."

Roxan nodded and quickly ran after the party that had left. Quinn was the last in the locker room, taking deep breaths as her hands shook. She still felt some pain, but it wasn't too bad now. They told her she would be alright, so hopefully the pain would disappear as well. She slowly stood up, grabbed hers and Shawn's things, and walked off towards her apartment. She was exhausted now after all of that and just wanted to rest.

Eventually, she arrived at their apartment at Xiphias Flats. She pulled out her key and opened it. She walked in, closing the door behind her and heading to her room. As she opened her door, she froze as she saw the strange girl in her room. She had been gathering the scrolls that were sprawled on her bed.

"Ah… excuse me?" Quinn was a bit unsure of what to think, her mind turning a bit blank. After everything that happened today, she was confused on why someone was standing in her room. "Who are you!?"


	4. Assisting?

Chapter 3:

"Ah… Excuse me? Who are you!?" Quinn exclaimed. She wasn't given much time to process what was going on before she started being pulled from her apartment, slightly tripping over her feet a bit. "What do you want!?"

"Be quiet," the girl with long tentacles demanded in a hushed tone as she slightly glared at Quinn, covering the scrolls that were in her bag. "Just come and I'll explain later." The mysterious girl turned and started pulling Quinn with her.

"E-Explain?" Quinn asked as she followed her out of the apartment, still confused by what was going on. "Wait… where are you taking me?"

"I told you I would explain later."

"Not unless it's over my dead body!" an angry, male voice yelled. A hand gripped the mysterious girl's wrist, causing her to release Quinn and look at who it was.

"Shawn..?" Quinn asked with surprise as she looked up at her twin, not thinking he was going to be back so soon.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister!?" Shawn exclaimed as he moved himself in front of Quinn, shielding her from being kidnapped by this squid girl in strange garb.

The girl looked up at him with her emerald green eyes, remaining silent for several long minutes before sighing. She turned her back to the two, slightly turning her head again as she spoke. "If you want to know about these scrolls, then follow me."

"You know what they are?" Quinn asked, slight excitement in her voice but more curiosity than anything.

"Of course I do. They're mine… and someone else's I know…"

Quinn's eyes lit up at this as the strange inkling girl started walking off, but she didn't follow. She was so curious about those scrolls, but she wasn't entirely sure why she should follow. Quinn felt stuck, almost like a rock was keeping her tentacles in place in the water.

"You want to follow, don't you?" Shawn asked as he looked at his sister with a disapproving look.

"I do… but I'm also not sure what to expect from all of this…" Quinn replied as she tugged at the tentacle coming down the left side of her head. "It's a little hard to follow someone who just dragged you out of your home."

"True…" Shawn looked at his sister before sighing and going to their door, closing and locking it. "Let's go…" he pushed his sister a bit to get her moving.

"Huh!? Shawn!?"

"Let's just go. I already know you'll go whether I said something or not."

Quinn smiled a bit as she started walking a bit more normally. She knew her brother was protective but was appreciative that he was so willing to go along with her silly thoughts. She was extremely curious about the rest of the scrolls and the meaning behind those scrolls she found.

"I am curious on her purpose of asking me to follow her too," Quinn commented as they walked a bit quicker, attempting to catch up to the strange girl.

"I figured…" Shawn sighed once more. His sister always jumped into things too quickly. He just had to go along with her though, knowing it was the only way to _really_ keep his sister out of trouble. He sometimes felt like a babysitter.

As the two caught up, they found themselves in some of the back alleys of Inkopolis Hub. It was strange that they were in such a secluded spot of this building heavy area. Quinn looked around, not even being able to see the TV tower of the Hub. All the buildings around made it hard to see much of the sky.

"Where are we going?" Shawn asked, starting to get a bit suspicious of the inkling that they were following. The girl just looked at them but looked forward again, continuing to walk as her cape bellowed behind her. She adjusted her yellow and black jacket before stopping all of a sudden. Quinn and Shawn both stopped as well, watching as the girl changed into her squid form and fell through the grate she had once been standing on.

"Huh!?" Quinn exclaimed, running over and looking down into it. "Does she expect us to follow her through this!?"

"I would assume so…" Shawn walked over and, before he could say anything else, his sister had already gone through. He hung his head, wondering why he was doing this. He then did the same as her.

It was dark and no light shone through. By the time the two emerged, they were in a completely different location, somewhere that was definitely not Inkopolis from what they could tell. Quinn's crimson, red orbs looked around the area as she stood there in complete shock. She, subconsciously, took a couple steps forward as she continued to be amazed by the sight.

"Where are we?" the words finally escaped the young Inkling girl's lips, stopping in place.

"It's too weird to be inkopolis…" Shawn murmured.

"That's right," a voice came as another strange girl stepped forward from underneath a shack. She had gray tentacles done up in a side with a clip. "This is what is known as Octo Glen, part of a section of Octo Valley."

"Home of the Octarians!" another girl commented, stepping forward as well. She was definitely more energetic than the others so far and it was hard not to notice the long, black tentacles of hers done up in a bow shape.

"..Oc...tarians?" Quinn asked, her head starting to hurt with all the new information and scenery around her. She may have been smart, but so much information was being shoved into her head without her realizing it. So many strange people, a couple of them somehow familiar, were popping up and other new things. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to keep it straight.

"Who are you?" Shawn asked, stepping in front of his sister again to protect her. So many people seemed a little suspicious so he wasn't sure if he should be ready to defend them or not.

"Calm down," the girl with gray tentacles sighed as she folded her arms. "We're not here to ambush you or anything."

"Yeah!" the other girl pouted as she folded her arms. "So stop being so suspicious!" she fixed the glasses on her face so they weren't slipping off.

"Easy for _you_ to say…" Shawn grumbled as he looked away from them.

"H-Hold on!" Quinn suddenly said, shaking her head to get her composure back. "What exactly is going on here!? Why was I being dragged from my apartment by _this_ girl!?" she pointed to the first mysterious girl she had met not that long ago.

The other two looked at the first, frowning a bit. "You were seriously dragging her out of her _home!?_" the black tentacle girl asked, exasperated.

"She had the scrolls…"

"You mean the ones you tried to _hide_?" the gray tentacle one asked, obviously sounding a bit sarcastic. "The ones you _claimed_ no one would find?"

"Oh! Shut it, Agent 2! I didn't think anyone would!"

"...Agent 2?" Shawn asked, raising a brow suspiciously.

"Yeah… aren't you two the Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie?" Quinn then continued the question. The other two looked at her with shock on their faces, neither of them thinking they could be found out. The two then looked over at the first girl suspiciously.

"Agent 3?" Agent 2 asked.

"I haven't said anything!" Agent 3 quickly interjected, looking away with frustration. "Is this _really_ the time for this!?"

Agent 2 sighed but nodded, looking at the two. "Please refer to us as Agent 1," she pointed to the black haired tentacle girl and then she pointed to herself, "and Agent 2." she then pointed to the green tentacled girl. "And that's Agent 3."

"Well… I'm Quinn and this is my twin Shawn… anyways! Can you _please_ tell us what's going on?"

The three agents looked at each other before looking back at them. Agent 1 was the first to speak up: "I'm sure you've seen it for yourselves. The strange Turf Wars."

"You mean… when our friend changed to the enemy during the middle of the match?" Shawn answered questioningly.

"That's right," Agent 2 replied. "That's been happening a lot lately... It's never happened before and now it suddenly is… it's rather strange, especially since it started happening after the Zap Fish was taken again."

"You think the two are related?" Shawn asked, seeming less suspicious and more curious now.

"That's what we believe, yes," Agent 3 replied, having calmed down. "However, we are having problems locating the problem."

"You mean on how inklings and octolings colors suddenly change?" Quinn inquired.

"Yes," Agent 2 answered, sighing again. "We tried investigating, but that only led to some of our members going missing…"

"Missing!?"

"Yeah!" Agent 1 exclaimed. "They just suddenly disappeared, not even Agent 3 knows where they went and she was _with_ them!"

Agent 3 looked down in shame at hearing this, still unsure how the whole ordeal panned out. Everything went dark and then they were gone when she came to. Quinn and Shawn looked at each other, silent as they both tried to process what they had just been told.

After a bit of silence, Shawn spoke up: "So, then, why did you want us to follow you?" he directed this question to Agent 3.

The girl closed her eyes for a moment before looking over at them. "Because you two have a lot of synergy that we need to tackle the kettles here…"

"Kettles?"

"They're the homes of the Octarians," Agent 2 stated. Shawn nodded a bit.

"Are… Octarians like Octolings?" Quinn curiously asked, trying to picture this species they were mentioning.

"Kind of…" Agent 1 commented. "It's a little hard to explain…" Quinn nodded, still a bit confused. She wasn't sure how to feel about all of this. Were they sure these agents weren't trying to confuse them and then kidnap them?

"Wait, wait," Shawn objected, stepping forward. "How do you _know_ we have good synergy?"

"Because I watched your Turf Battle," Agent 3 retorted. "I've never seen inklings have _that_ much synergy between each other, even if they are related. Your entire team seemed to have it, but you two especially had it."

"...I see…" was all Shawn knew to say.

"Anyways, what we're trying to ask is if you two would be willing to join our cause or finding the cause of the strange changes and helping us find our missing agents."

"As Agent 5 and 6, of course~" Agent 1 grinned ecstatically.

"Agent 5…" Quinn began.

"And Agent 6?" Shawn finished. The three girls nodded, looking at them with anticipation.

"I...I'm having a hard time even processing this…" Quinn admitted, holding her head slightly. After the events of today, she felt like she was just imagining all of this.

"Right," Agent 1 frowned, walking over and patting Quinn's back. "Take some time to think about it, please."

"We could use your help," Agent 2 added. She then walked over and set a small badge in their hands. "Return here with these if you wish to help, otherwise you can just drop them in the grate again and we'll have your answer of declining."

Agent 3 remained silent as the two twins nodded in reply. They both looked exhausted, but she couldn't exactly blame them. After she saw that battle, it wasn't hard to know why. She then watched as Quinn and Shawn returned back to Inkopolis Hub.

_Only time will tell,_ Agent 3 thought, closing her eyes as she leaned against a wall, folding her arms.

"I hope they join…" Agent 1 murmured, concern lacing her voice.

"I have a feeling they will," Agent 2 commented, a small smile slipping onto her face. "Especially if there's a way to help their friend."

"I hope that's true… I don't think we can do much without them…"

"I completely agree."


End file.
